A New Tale
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Dietrich's Sister is captured by the Order after meeting up with Abel. The order is after something Zakira has. What will Zakira do? Will Abel find her in time?
1. What marks the begining

Disclaimer- I don't own Trinity Blood

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_I ran, I ran for my life. They were pursuing me, but why did they kill everyone? What reason was it for everyone of them to die? I burst out the front door. The yard filled with dead guards. Tears slid down my cheeks. I was only alive because I was me. All because I am special. My arm was bleeding, how I got the injury I could not remember. I ran and became dizzy. The world began to spin. What the Hell was I to do? I suddenly fell to my knee's, they locked in place. A vampire using haste appeared in fornt of me. Was I to die? I knew what they were after, I failed everyone in my mansion. my eye lids began to close on their own. I had no control over them. They slid closed before I could do anything. My body became limp and I fell to the good, sweat smelling earth. A dark oblivion suddenly took me. A vampire smirked and piked my body up by it's neck._

"What a cute girl. It seems you've failed. Not only do I get me prize, but I get to drink your sweet smelling blood." The vampire lowered his handto my waist with the other he held the back of my head. Streching his neck out he began to sink his fangs into my neck. Suddenly, a bullet met him in the head. He turned but did not see the one who shot him. He bacame limp and fell over on top of me covering me with his body. A priest with long silver hair and a black robe walked towards us. He pushed the dead vampire off of me and checked my pulse. He have smiled to find me alive. Just as he stood up eight vamipres surrounded us. He looked sadly at all the dead and glared at every single one of them.

"I think you've all had you fill tonight." Declared the Preist, his eye's flashed from sky blue to red, his nails etened resembling claws. He grew fangs and other sharp teeth. HIs hair reached to the sky, almost like a crown. A blood red crusted sythe appeared in his hand and black wings extened from his back. "For all the crimes you have commited, you shall all pay the ultimate price, **DEATH**!" The Priest ran at the vampires. he felt a sence of guilt which was now weighing on hime heavily. He had gotten to the scene late. So late that most of the humans were terminated. These vampires needed to die. He ran at them slicing throught them with his sythe. Cutting off every single part of them. ripping them apart he would not stop, or rather he could not will himself to stop. The smell of Vamipre blood started a blood rage and he killed. The monster inside him took over, slaying every vamire in a 20 foot radius.


	2. A meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own Trinity Blood

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-A meeting-**

' _As I slept, I laid in a bed at the Vatica. I didn't know that at first, of course. I am sure I had some kind of dream, and I am sure it was sad. I don't remember what it was about at all. All I remember is tears sliding down my cheeks and a hand wipping them away.' _

My eye's opened to a bright white light, the next thing I saw was sky blue eye's staring into mine. I blinked, he blinked back and his head went out of my view.

"Your alive, thank god." He whispered in distress. I sat up and looked around the room. It appeared as if someone lived in it. Clothes lined the floor, a trashcan in the corner was filled with trash, and the man here smelled the same as this place. I concluded that he lived here.

"Who are you?" I asked, as i turned to look at him. The man was quiet for the longest time.

"My name is father Nightroad, I work for the Vatican as a traveling priest." The man replied, he stood up and went to look out the window. The way he was acting one could certainly tell that he was nice and depressed. I believe it was the guilt of not rescueing everyone in the mansion on time. He just had that kind of aura around him. He started out at the full moon. "Sorry I coudn't save the others." He apologized. I stared at him, how could he think it was his fault? He wasn't what they were after. He wasn't the reason they attacked us. No it wasn't his fault. Tears slid down my cheeks, I didn't will it. It just happened on thier own.

"Your stupid!" I shouted, sobbing. "This wasn't your fault. They didn't die because of you! They weren't after you! Stupid!" He looked at me and I pulled my knees's to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I creid, the people who died weren't related to me by blood but they were like family. They were my maids and sevants but they were always nice to me, always. Not only that but recently I lost my brother, he also took care of me. Abel put his arms around me in his sweet embrace. He was also crying.

This priest was a mystery to me but t o see him holding me so tight and crying a long with me. It's like I made a new friend. I cleared the tears from his eye's with my hands.

"You shouldn't worry about crying like this, Abel. There is nothing we can do but remember those who are lost. Though you did not know them, thier memory shall live inside me." I resloved, With a smile though tears were still sliding down my cheeks.

"What is your name?" Abel questioned.

"My name is Zakira Von Lohengrin." I replied, changing my postion so that i could sit with my legs crossed.

"What!" Abel exclaimed, suddenly falling over on the floor.

"Abel!" I yelped jumping up and helping him up. Abel's face was red in hummilliation.

"I am sorry." Abel apollogized. "It's just the last time I heard that last name, it was one of my enemies."

"You mean, Diertich. He was my brother." I mentioned. Abel's face suddenly turned serious. "I said he was my brother, I didn't say I agreed with what he did." I crossed my arms and sat on the bed with my back facing him.

"Yo-your not mad at me, are you?" Abel stammered, getting up with a goofy smile on his face. I turned to look at him. I broke out in laughter. I know it must have seemed rude but the way Abel was acting was hillarious. Especially the way his face looked.

"That's not funny!" Abel fretted.

"Your right-because it's hillarious!" I managed to say, falling over on the bed and luaghing my head off. He smiled as he watched me.

What do ya think? PLZ REVIEW. :D


	3. A New Girl

Disclaimer- Still not owning Trinity Blood

* * *

**Chapter TWO**

**-ESCAPE- **

"Father Nightroad!" shouted a voice, Abel and I jumped three feet in the air. I looked over to the voice talking. It appeared to be a woman, only you could see right through her. 'How it that even possible?' I pondered.

"What are you doing! You were supposed to go to Caterina's office as soon as that girl woke up!" The woman shouted, a sweat drop apeared on the back of Abel's head. "I am mamzed you still have a job here!"

"Sister Kate, you look well." Abel complemented her. At least now I knew the woman, what ever she was, had a name.

"Enough of that Abel. Go to Lady Caterina's office at one." Commanded Kate, angrily. "Well be waiting for you." She suddenly vanished. Abel sighed then turned to me.

"The clothes you were wearing before those pajama's are hanging in the closet. You may change into them but do not leave this room." Explained Abel, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay." I replied, like hell I was going to stay in this room. I would not admit it to him though. Abel smiled at me then left the room.

'Idiot.' I thought getting up and pulling the closet open. My clothes were indeed hanging there. I quickly changed, then walked toward the window. "Well I can leave now." I opened the windo w and looked out. I was on the third story of the vatican. I grinned as I stepped to the edge of the window and jumped out. The air preassure ffelt good on my hair. I landed safely on my feet and began walking toward the market place in Rome. I am sure that they had something to eat there.

-In The Office-

"It's been confirmed. The vampires who attacked were indeed after something the girl had."Informed Caterina sipping a cup of tea that Kate just made. Abel had a serous expression on his face.

"why is she their target?" Asked Abel.

"It seems before Dietrich died, he left something important to the order with his sister. However we have no idea what this object is." Disclosed Caterina, heaving a sigh. "Abel i need you to guard her. We have unconfirmed reports that vampires are roaming the area in hope of getting to her. You must also be careful because you are also one of their main targets."

"Me their targets, that's unexpected." Said Abel, in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Kate can you go get Zakira?" Asked Caterina, Kate nodded and went off. "Abel can you please take this seriously? This is really important."

"I am always serious, don't you notice?" Questioned Abel, Caerina was about say something but was interupted when Kate reappeared.

"Your emenince, she's not there." Reported Kate.

"What!" Exclaimed Caterina. "Abel didn't you tell her not to run off?" Abel never replied instead he ran form the room to go search for Zakira.

-In town-

I walked around a park, as i looked around. I was amazed so many people were still out. Most of them were staring at the stars, the stars were so bright that they lit up the moonless sky on their own. I suddenly got dizzy, i walked toward a tree leaning on it for support. The Night I thought was peaceful bacme otherwise. As I stood gaining my composure I noticed a crowd of people that looked like a gang and a teenage girl the age of sixteen who seemed to be in some kind of trouble. I stood their and watched them. They soon were on the other side of the tree.

"Look can't we talk about this? I didn't mean to bump into you. This is all a misunderstanding." The girl pleaded.

"You still did it. How about a date to set things straight." Offered a boy, obviously the head of the gang.

"Sorry I don't date losers." snorted the girl, then covering her mouth backing into the tree. The head of the gang walked toward her, pulling her hand off her mouth and holding her arms to the tree.

"Then how about a kiss." Questioned the boy, with a smirk.

I heard enough, I jumped out of behind the tree. The group stared at me, the girl looked at me with 'I need help' written on her forehead. There were many momments of silence. I was guessing the group was silent because they thought I was a pretty hot chick. Which I am, after all I was wearing a black tang top and a blue miniskirt with no shoes, I have long purple hair and silver eyes.

"Are you this girl's friend?" The bossy boy asked.

"What's that to you, brute?" I snaped back, the boy whipped out a knife and ran at me, I used vampire haste and disarmed him, punching him in the face knocking him out. "That boy was on my nerves. Who's next?" the other people of the gang grabbed their boss and took off like a mouse fleeing from a cat. I burst out laughing.

That was the most fun I had ever had saving someone. The girl sighed with relief and smiled. She walked toward me.

"Thank you, what's your name?" She asked, as I turned to look at her.

She had shoulder length wavy orange hair and green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless top and slightly torn blue jeans. In her ears are gold hoop earrings. She wore white tenni-shoes, and was the same height as me.

"You're welcome, my name is Zakira." I replied, shaking her hand.

"My name is Yume." The girl replied, after shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you-" I tried to say but I was cut off by my rumbling stomach.

"You're hungry why don't you come over to my house for dinner?" She asked but before I could answer she dragged me all the way to her house. As we stood in front of my house she looked at me.

"This is my house, dinner is about to be severed. Why don't you come in and eat as a token of saving me?" Offered Yume.

I couldn't see how I could refuse; we were already at her house. The sound of dinner was making my mouth water.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed, Yume walked with me inside the house. As the door shut, Abel Nightroad walked right by the house.


	4. Rain

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Four**

-Rain-

When I finished eating Dinner at Yume's house with her amazing family, it began to rain. I knew almost instantly that the Vatican would have already discovered my absence. I wished I could have stayed longer at the glorious house but if I didn't get back soon I knew that some one was likely to get worried. Yume let me borrow an umbrella, so that I didn't get soaked. I thanked her and headed out the door. I stood on the stupor staring out on the street, and yet a thought occurred to me. I had no idea where I was going. I had no idea where the Vatican was located. I had no clue how to get there, no map and no directions. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Why didn't I just remember the path, following scents would do me no good. The rain clogged the scents. What was I to do but walk around, processing this information was just as annoying as running around trying to find my way back. I was almost certain that we walked through an alley on my way here. I hoped that this would help me get to that park, hopefully I would remember the way back to the Vatican from there.

I nodded to myself and griped the umbrella, I was going to do this and get it right (for once). I caustiously walked down the street and looked at the alley ways. Hoping that one of them would click in my mind. I just kept walking, I made a quick u-turn and headed toward an alley that was on my left. I took a deep breath and walked in. As I walked I felt the hair on my neck stand up. I twirled around, it was I was being watched. No one was behind me, I sighed with relief and turned around. What I saw made me jump three feet in the air, not out of surprise but shock.

"Hello, Zakira" The man greeted me, without any expression.

He was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes. He was slim and had long narrow hair that reached the middle of his back. Two long sharp fangs, extended from his upper lip, he had a gun in his left hand.

Something about him freaked me out and then I realized that I knew him from somewhere.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

In a big dark mansion, I ran down a flight of stairs. I was dressed in a blue ball gowned. The maids set up dinner and I knew my brother had to eat. He was in his office, located in the basement. The door was wide open when I approached it. I saw this very man sitting across from my brother. He looked at me, as did my brother. My brother had a serious expression which changed into a quick smile. He was always trying to hide stuff from me. Sighing I stepped into the office.

"Dinner is ready, Brother." I explained, with a small amount of enthusiasm.

"Zakira, meet Isaac von Kamfer. He's a new friend of mine." Introduced Dietrich.

"Who knew Dietrich's little sister was a pretty little girl." Grinned Isaac.

_**-End of Flash BACK-**_

"Isaac." I gasped taking a step backward, Isaac smirked at me.

"I haven't seen your pretty face in a while. How long has it been? Three months or three months and a half." Remarked Isaac, placing his free hand under his chin in thought. I stared at him. "It doesn't matter."

'UGH! I hate this guy!' I thought, glaring at him. 'I bet I know what he's after too.'

"You know what I want! Hand it over!" Barked out Isaac.

"Your not getting it, even if you payed me." I protested, I used haste to run in the opposite direction. Isaac snickered to himself and followed after me. Of course he was faster then I am. He's a full Vampire and I am only half of one. I should have seen this one.

"You're not getting away from me." Claimed Isaac, as he fired the gun. The bullet skimmed my arm, blood erupted out of the injury. It was extremely painful. I was guessing that this gun was made of silver dabbed in poison. Two powerful things, one to weaken the vampire part of me, and the other the human half. I was glad I still had my legs, as long as I concentrated on running faster then he was I could ignore the pain. He stopped in front of me suddenly, I couldn't stop in time to avoid the impact. I went right into him knocking him into what turned out to be another person. This situation had gone awry.

"Mister Kamfer, can you get off of me please." Complained the person on the bottom of the person pile.

'Damn it.' Thought Isaac cursing in his head. He shoved me off him on the ground, then he stood and brushed himself off. I managed to get up on my own, the poison starting to take effect on my body. I then realized that Yume's umbrella was nowhere to be seen. I had to go find it so I could return it.My thoughts were interrupted when Isaac picked me up by the throat.

"Tell me where the stone is." Demanded Isaac, I shook my head. He started to choke me. Not that it really mattered much. I felt almost dead already. Damn poison. Abel held Isaac's own gun to Isaac's head.

"Put her down." Ordered Abel, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. Isaac sighed then glared at me, dropping me suddenly into the pavement. I didn't move, I don't know if it was because I couldn't or if my brain just hadn't registered reality yet.

"Zakira, I was so worried. Next time please don't run off." Abel scowlded, lifting me up in his arms.

"Yes father." I mumbled weakly, I was soaked and sweating. "Yume's Umbrella." Was the last thing I managed before I passed out. Abel stared down at me quickly then ran toward the vatican.

* * *

What do you think? Anything you want to see happen in this fan fiction? Please review! :D Thanks for reading.

-Firah


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Hello, sorry it's taken me so long to add a new chapter. XD it is entirely my fault. Thank you for the amazing reviews! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

-**Chapter Five**

**_-Discoveries-_**

Abel carried me all the way to the Vatican, he stopped only to show his ID to a guard and continued walking. Nothing else could or would prevent him from getting me safely in the hospital. Abel carried me right to the Vatican hospital. When he finally reached the hospital, he laid me on a bed, tucked me in and told a nurse what happened. Abel knew what brand of poison Issac had used. He quickly retrieved the antidote; the nurse took the antidote and stuck a needle in me. Needless to say if I was awake at that moment I would have screamed my head off I had a phobia of needles, I hated them, all because the Rosencrantz Order. If it were not for them I would never have this problem. Who knows maybe Yume and would be best friends and who knows, maybe I would be sleeping over at her house. I really hated the order.

-Office-

Professor slammed a folder on Caterina's desk making her jump suddenly. Professor walked toward the window staring out at the city.

"What is this?" Caterina questioned, picking the folder up with both hands.

"That folder contains the information I discovered on our little friend, there's about twenty pages in all." The professor spoke grimly.

"Is this all of it?" Asked Caterina opening the file, the first thing she saw was a picture of a laboratory.

"That is where Zakira became what she is today." Professor replied without turning around. "When she was just a month old the order attempted to change her into a vampire, They created a factory for changing humans to vampires, all of them were successful until they smelled blood. Zakira was being taken care of by Dietrich, one of the only humans, he protected our young child. Zakira was tortured, at a five years old they, put her against other vampires, she was closed to death in one battle, Dietrich defended her then stole her in the night, afterward, Dietrich noticed the vampire in her and told the order, the order aloud Dietrich. Dietrich was told to train her, then at four she became a killing machine-"

"-You're kidding me!" Caterina shouted Slamming a fist on the table. "That is horrendous!"

"Sadly, no, Remember Fairy Island, that place existed for more than a century. Zakira was one of the first patients."

Abel entered the room at this moment; Abel had a shocked look on his face. 'Fairy Island?' He thought in question, after about a moment he noticed the envelope in Caterina's hands. The professor turned to see Abel.

"How is she?" Professor asked, as Abel took a seat.

"She she should be fine, what it this about Zakira and Fairy Island?" Abel asked in a serious tone, his head was on thoughts about what they discovered at fairy island.

"You see this folder was discovered on Fairy Island, and it shows how Zakira grew. Apparently Dietrich had a soft spot for her." Caterina explained, dropping the file on her desk. "This file stops at age eight." Abel was stunned, what a horrific way to grow up.

"The order they are after Zakira, she has something that they want." Abel reported, his voice showing his deep concern for Zakira's life.

"When Zakira wakes up we have to ask." Caterina remarked, opening a drawer in her desk and placing the file inside. "In the mean time Abel I need you to go guard Zakira. There's no doubt that they will be after her the instant she's free from your presence." As Caterina said this there was the sound of an explosion and the electricity shut off. Abel knew where the explosion went off, he ran to the Vatican hospital.

* * *

The walll exploded eight feet from Zakira's bed, it wan't enough to wake her up from her deep sleep. A vampire with short black hair that spiked to the right of his head, with silver eyes wearing no shirt, his chest showing a few scars, he wore black leather pants and no shoes. He spotted Zakira and picked her up the nurse came at him with a gun.

"you can not hurt me, human." The vampire laughed, without moving a finger the gun that the nurse was holding was hurled in another direction. "Say hi to Abel for me." Just as he said so Abel ran into the door way, the man flashed and evil grin than jumped out the hole of which he came. As Abel looked out he saw the man fly away with huge red feathered wings.

* * *

What do you think? Good bad? I wrote this listening to the soundtrack for twilight! XD. Please Review.


	6. Stone?

Disclaimer : Hi everyone, it's the last day of the year!!

* * *

Abel stood beside the nurse, his head turned to her direction.

"Who was he?" He snapped, angrily. The nurse flinched but answered the question anyway.

"I don't know he never left a name he only said to tell you, hi..." The nurse replied, in shook of the attack and kidnapping of Zakira. Abel turned around to see Tress, the well bodied fighting mechanism. Though Tress was a robot his senses where phenomenal.

"Zakira taken into Order custody at four am in the morning. Change to search mode complete, Father Nightroad, please go speak to Caterina. I will search this room for clues." Tress explained in a monotone voice. Abel had no choice but return to Caterina, the situation had indeed turned grim, Abel wandered what that man was doing to Zakira, He didn't like the implications of the kidnapping. Surely Zakira would wake, and whole heartedly, hate Abel for not shielding her during her slumber. Abel became hot blooded and ran from the room to Caterina's . Abel was ill tempered and if anything crossed him that he could not stand, then that person would have to be suicidal.

-meanwhile-

The man carried me through the morning sky. A man almost no one knew.

"All the trouble is caused by this one little girl, how ridiculous." The man said, glaring down at me. I was unconscious but I still l heard every word the man spoke. I didn't want to communicate with this male. This male smelled like roses, I liked the smell of roses, but he kidnapped making him a terrible person.

. The male swooped down on a huge building. He stood looking around and making sure that he had not been followed, he had not so he lowered his wings into his body.

"So she's alive." Isaac laughed walking toward us from behind an air vent. "Thank you, Dent." Isaac grinned, as a hunter would when he got his target.

"It was not as complicated as you mentioned. Where's my money?" Dent asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"It will arrive shortly." Isaac with a smile, he walked as his footsteps echoed off the metal roof. "Yes this was indeed to easy my dear." Isaac laughed as he looked down at me. I felt a chill though I was still unconscious.

-Abel-

Abel discovered it was no use searching for her on foot, yet he would not will himself to go crusnic and go searching either. From where he stood he felt screwed, like he could have done something, anything to prevent what had occurred. Abel was currently in his room, hating himself for not doing anything to stop them. Abel pulled off his robe and threw it on the bed angrily. There had to be something he could do, Abel heard a clunk on the floor, he turned to find a paper, wrapped around a red stone. Abel looked at the Paper first. The paper had his name on it, he unfolded it and began to read it.

'_Abel, I know we have not know each other for long, this stone is something I was told to protect, I know that something is going to happen soon. Should anything happen I slipped this in your pocket. The order will shortly come for me. I am sorry if this is a burden. Please watch it for me. You are the last place they expect to find it. -Zakira' _

Abel dropped the piece of paper in shock and stared at the stone, this stone is what they were after, why Zakira had been taken away. When did Zakira have enough time to write this and slip it in his pocket. Was is during Isaac's battle, was she that clever. Abel had no idea what to do know. Abel pulled his robe back on, he slipped the stone into the inside pocket of his robe. With new determination he went to discover what Tres had discovered.

-

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	7. Captive

_**I know it's been a while, I have been quite busy. I am a busy person. XD, I still have homework to do and I find myself doing this. XD Thank you for your reviews!! Here comes the next chapter. The song that inspired this chapter is called **__**Seize the Day**__** by Avenged Sevenfold. So please enjoy!! I don't own Trinity Blood! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-Chapter Seven-

-Captive-

Isaac carried me in his arms, walking down a flight of stairs. I had become slightly conscious but there was not much I could do I was still recovering from state of recovery. Everything around me was spinning; my head was pounding, as if someone was repeatedly hitting it with a hammer. I moaned, as my eyes twitched in pain.

"We will be there soon. You have nothing to worry about, I will get the stone. " Isaac grinned,

I wanted so desperately to shake my head, say no, but I could not will myself to move. I was in critical condition, Isaac knew I would be and took advantage of it. However I had already delivered the stone to Abel. I knew the order would _**never **_get the stone, I would _**never**_ join the order, and they would _**never**_ torture me into telling them. Those bastards had a couple of things coming at them.

There was no doubt that Abel was concerned about me. He would probably be looking for me. I wondered what he was doing at this moment, what clues he could find, and How far he would go to find me. I had no idea where Isaac was taking me, I had no idea what they would put me through where I was going but I knew Abel would find me. Isaac would not break me; I had been broken before, when I had to watch my brother. They tortured him in front of me, to try and get the stone. There was nothing I could do, and I had promised to protect the stone. I still have very little information on what the stone is or what it does. For my brother protecting it was worth his life, and now it was worth mine. I will walk into this, waiting to meet either my end or to be saved. It was all up to Abel.

'_Abel will find me_.' I resolved in my head, as Isaac reached the bottom of the steps.

"Don't think that anyone can save you where you are going." Isaac whispered into my ear. "It is a fools hope."

'Then I will be a fool.' I replied in my head, knowing that he could not hear my thoughts. He did however know that I was somewhat conscious. I felt myself fade again, the pain numbed, my consciousness slipped out of my control. _**- **_

-Abel-

Abel walked up toward Tres, as Tres sorted through the debris left by the hole in the wall.

"What have you found out so far?" Abel asked, looking over Tres's shoulder.

"Evidence is very unlikely, finger prints have yet to distinguish from the debris." Tres replied in his normal monotone voice.

"We however did discover a multitude of DNA strands that belong to Miss Zakira." The professor replied to Abel's question. "We have had very little luck discovering the kidnapper."

Abel nodded, an annoyed expression.

"So we don't have a lead, did anyone find a name?" Abel questioned.

"I think that whoever it was is in league with Isaac." Professor replied, looking around. "IT does seem like Isaac would want to take advantage of the situation."

"Isaac, he may have hired that male." Abel spoke a hand holding his chin in thought. Caterina enetered the room followed by Kate. Kate ran up to Abel.

"We've discovered the location of that male." Kate explained, she smiled, handing over coordinates. "You should hurry he won't be there for long. Professor, your invention works well."

"Abel, Do be careful." Caterina ordered. "Watch out for the order. I have discovered that the Order has plenty of new recruits." Abel nodded and shot out the door.

* * *

Any thoughts or suggestions? Did you enjoy the chapter?


	8. Midnight

Thank you for all the reviews that I have received.

* * *

Chapter 8

Midnight

-Zakira-

It was five o'clock in the morning, it was dark I opened my eyes. All I saw was black. When I tried to move my arm it would not move it was being held back by some other force. A mocking laughter caught my ears, a laughter that can only come from once source at the moment. That laughter could only be spoken as the person who took me, or one of their associates. I could not help but tremble by their cruelty. I could not see or move, I was a hostage in a crisis for the Rosencrantz Order. I struggled against the binds held me still, but I was getting nowhere and the laughter is getting louder. I realized I was on a bed somewhere underground.

"You're so amusing." Isaac taunted, I could hear his footsteps as he walked toward me. I took in a breath, I was trapped. I had no idea what I was going to do, he had caught me. If anything I wasn't going to give up the position of the stone. I won't let them have it. It was made for the good races of the world. Not the Rosencrantz order. I know Abel will protect it and I know that my power alone could not get me out of this situation. I was still vulnerable, regardless of the simplicity of the situation.

"You know, Abel will never find you here. You might as well tell me where the stone is. You don't have it." Declared Isaac I could smell the blood that filled the room. "It's amazing what you can sleep through. I had quiet a meal. Seven children and no one to hear their screams." Isaac's eyes filled with sadistic pleasure, something only a real killer could tell.

Isaac paused before reaching me. Isaac 's clothes were stained with blood, seven lifeless bodies were piled in the corner. Isaac cast one glance in their direction, the half human and half vampire could be personally converted to his race. Isaac smiled at the thought, Zakira was no diffrent than anyone else he had ever converted. She was the stubbornest person he had ever seen. Isaac however had better plans. Calmly, Isaac reached into his coat and pulled put a vile that was half filed with a clear liquidy substance. This substance was created by the order in this situation, Isaac found it very useful.

"Let me go damn it!" I shouted, I had no idea what Isaac was planning to do with me but his vibes were strong, they told me that he was planning something of great evil toward my person. I wanted to run, to get away from this bastard, but it did no use. The ropes on my wrist's was starting to burn into my skin and my ankles. Isaac said nothing but pushed my shoulders down so that I did not squirm so much.

"You should calm down before you get hurt." Isaac remarked, in his left hand I felt something cold as glass, my mind wrapped around the fact that it could be a vile of something.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, unable to move anything but my feet, Isaac climbed on top of me, removing the blindfold and taking the vile opening it and pouring the contents in his placed a hand on the side of my face and leaned his face downward, before I knew what was happening, soft tender lips were on mine and a liquid when down my throat. Everything about me turned black, Isaac ran a hand through my hair and his tounge entered my mouth. I twitched, and bit down on his tounge. Issac pulled his head up, a smirk on his face.

"Good Night, Zakira." He spoke, I was about to scream a reply but everything around me went black.

"You...bastard.." I mumbled weakly.

________________________________________

Thoughts? Comments?


	9. Broken

I know it's been a heck of a long time. XD But I have been busy. In case you all were wondering, Zakira is an OCC and the story behind her I created. Therefore it doesn't follow the true story line completely. Zakira is not related to Dietrich by blood. Even a sadistic person can love something enough to take care of it…..XD. So anyway, back to the fan fiction. :D enjoy! **R&R**

-Broken-

Abel ran through the crowded streets of Rome. People all around him gave him strange looks. He didn't have time to worry about them. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. He didn't have time to stop. He didn't have time to take one break. He had to save Zakira he had to. This action had little to do with his ego. He wanted Zakira safe. She left him with something; something that he would cherish and protect. Abel has pulled his ear phone out. Catherina had been shouting at him to come back to the Vatican. He didn't have that kind of time. He had no idea what Isaac was doing to her.

He rushed through an alley way. As he rushed forward he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a man. The man had short wavy black hair that reached just above his ears. His eyes were turquoise. He was wearing blue cloak. In his hand was a gun. He smirked and Abel could see his fangs. Abel wasn't sure how much of a treat he was.

"Hello, Abel." The male said mysteriously. "Have you found you're girlfriend yet?" Abel's eyes turned to glare at him. "Oh don't be mad. We just needed her stone. She refused to give it to us." The male twirled the gun with his finger. "She's such a foolish creature. She left the human half of her take control of her. But that will all change."

Abel rushed at the stranger enraged, he grabbed the front of his shirt and shouted through clenched teeth. "what have you done with her?" He requested, lifting the stranger off the ground.

"Now, I can't have you losing your temper." The stranger smirked, he suddenly flashed behind Abel. "You don't belong here Abel. Why don't you listen to the Vatican? Zakira is no longer your problem anymore. Catherina knows you can't do anything to help her." His expression grew much more evil.

Abel could not hold his anger back. "Krusnic O2 limit at 40% activate." He reached for his scythe and it appeared in his hand. He shot lunging at the stranger. The stranger avoided the attack.

"Crusnik, my name is Geremy." He laughed, after he had moved, Isaac could be seen right behind him.

"Isaac!!" Abel shouted running after the man. Isaac smirked and began running in the opposite direction. Abel followed him. Geremy wasn't far behind. Abel knocked through anything in his way. His anger was taking control of him. He wanted Zakira. He needed Zakira. He wasn't even sure where they were being headed to. A moment later Abel was standing in the park. He wondered why he was being led to the park.

"What, you want to know why your here?" Isaac teased, his arms folded against his chest. "Why don't you ask Zakira?" He pointed to The girl standing in the middle of the pond in the park, standing on top of the water. Abel took a look around the park. Dead humans were lying on the floor all dry of blood. Zakira was covered in blood and her vampire teeth were showing.

"Hello there Abel. Come to have some fun?" She smirked, her nails grew three inches and she held them in front of her. Ready to launch an attack.


End file.
